<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Making Eggs by yellowisharo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280504">On Making Eggs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo'>yellowisharo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Egg [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to make an egg together?"</p><p>Takes place sometime during Mandalorian Meet Cutes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Pre Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Egg [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Making Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280849">Dutch version</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you going to make an egg together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan choked on his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just–I've seen a lot of humans act like that and then they’ll go away for 'private time' and Aayla told me that meant they were making eggs, though I guess they're not very successful since there aren’t—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear, please... breathe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took a breath himself, "Now I'm sure the Mand'alor is very... talented at making eggs, but I'm afraid we're only here to sort out this business of me being your Companion, so there won't be time for any… Egg-making."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. That's a shame."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ani asking the important questions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>